First and True Partner
by HeilGrammarHitler
Summary: Rated M for Poképhilia. I am a new writer so any feedback would be insanely appreciated. Me and my friend co-wrote this so I can't take all the credit. It's a story about a loving Quilava and her lovable master.


"Now, Quilava! Flame Wheel!" The voice of a male trainer shouted. His voice was energetic, almost as energetic as his pokémon's spirit.

Without question, the flaming pokémon rolled itself into a ball, rolling forward in an impressive show of fire. Quilava crashed it's body viciously into it's opponent's, a very disadvantaged Butterfree.

The Butterfree feinted with ease. It had seemed Quilava had grown too powerful to train against the pokémon in this area. The flaming mouse jumped into it's trainer's arms, nuzzling against his chest as he pet behind her ears.

The trainer's name was Deanie, well, his name was Henry but overtime, everyone began calling him Deanie. He had started his Pokémon journey weeks prior to this moment. The average built trainer with shaggy, black hair turned his black and orange hat so that the bill faced forward.

"Great job, girl!" He exclaimed, encouraging the excellent performance of his one and only pokémon.

"Quil!" The now docile beast shouted in honor.

Deanie hugged his beloved pokémon, smiling uncontrollably as he headed back to where he had set up camp. The Quilava simply snuggled into his arms, gently closing her eyes as her trainer's gentle touch laid her down in her soft, cushiony, mobile bed.

"Stay here, I'll be out soon to cook dinner," the 19 year old trainer said before heading into his tent. He lazily zipped it half way shut.

Quilava was happy. Her trainer took great care of her and was always there to encourage her when she needed it. But... Something felt off as today. She noticed that everything had a different scent...

Her eyes flung open... It was the beginning of her heat cycle. This was something she had yet to deal with but it only takes one time to drive a Pokémon over the edge.

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to push any sexual thoughts out of her head. Sadly, her attempts only suited to strengthen her imaginations. She stood off and shook herself all about. She knew that she would have to endure it.

'Well... I could always find a mate...' She thought before shaking her head back and forth.

'What am I thinking!? I can't breed this early in my life!... But... I really need it!' She let out a whine.

She had to control herself. Maybe Deanie could help her with those amazing belly rubs of his. She pranced over to Deanie's tent, nudging the half unzipped door open with her snout.

When she looked inside, she paused in a mix of shock and confusion. Deanie was in his tent, naked from the waist down with his eyes closed. It may have seemed like an ordinary nap at first... Until her eyes trailer lower to see her master's hand quickly stroking up and down his eight inch shaft.

She sat there for the longest moment, staring on as she could feel her own body emotions spiking. Her sex was blazing in need of relief, yet she stood there, motionless.

It wasn't until she saw a large stream of precum shoot from the tip that she lost control. She moved forward, gently sniffing his member before suddenly letting out a long link directly to the tip of his shaft.

Deanie nearly jumped in shock as he immediately sat up to see Quilava. The adorable darling cowered, afraid that she had something wrong with a long, soft whine.

"Quilava!? What are you doing!?" He exclaimed in confusion.

She simply turned around and stuck her hind end into the air, revealing her soaked core.

Deanie looked on in a mix of emotions.

"Y-You're in heat?"

The needy pokémon let out an insuring whine, shaking it's bottom in the air.

"A-And you w-want me to?" The nervous boy asked.

Another whine escaped the lips of the firey lover.

"I-I don't know... Isn't that... Wrong?"

Quilava was tired of waiting and talking. She needed release and she needed it NOW! She backed up to press her honey coated entrance against his throbbing manhood.

Deanie knew it was wrong... But he couldn't help himself anymore. The feeling of his first and true partner's essence grinding on his rock solid cock, the scent of her intoxicating aroma and the sound of her whines and moans begging for release sent him overboard.

He shuffled about until he was on his knees, directly behind his partner. The virgin Pokémon held her breath as she awaited her master's length.

Deanie gently grasped ahold of Quilava's hips and pulled her back slowly, combined with a slow thrust of his hips to finally enter her womanhood.

They both moaned in unison until his tip came in contact with her hymen. She squirmed at the slightly painful feeling but continued to push back against Deanie. His rod slid past her hymen, breaking it and taking her virginity.

Quilava shouted in pain, Deanie stopped, giving her time to adjust his rather large size. After a while, Quilava insisted on continuing. Deanie slid the rest of his length inside her before beginning to pull back out.

They both moan as Deanie thrusts in and out of the first timer's folds. He started slow, but began to pick up his speed as Quilava's whines and moans got louder.

He was in a sexual high, oblivious to anything but the sheer pleasure of his pokémon's walls clenching onto his hardened cock. Quilava kept getting louder, normally Deanie would fear being caught from all the noise... But at this moment, all he cared about is mating his first pokémon.

The long, pleasurable moments felt like eternities as the star crossed lovers couldn't help but speed up.

Deanie was now thrusting into her as fast as possible, forcing Quilava to squeel in delight. Her approaching climax shook her body as it soon exploded. The flames on her back shot into the air, her juices sprayed onto her lover's member.

Her orgasm was not left alone however, Deanie soon squirted deep inside his Quilava's womb.

They stayed conjoined a moment, nothing heard but heavy breathing before Deanie falls onto his back. Now without a plug, the mixed juices began to leak out of Quilava's sex.

She whined, wishing she could keep it all inside of her. She stood up on wobbly legs, staggering towards her trainer and crawling onto his chest. She gently licked his cheek. She fell asleep on top of his soft chest as he smiled.

'What a journey...' He thought.


End file.
